


Laundry Day

by opaquebubble



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaquebubble/pseuds/opaquebubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba helps Ohno with his laundry and... distractions happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the smutmeme of July 2010. Turned out pretty well, I think? Unbeta'd
> 
> Prompt: Aiba getting fucked on top of a washing machine (anyone else thinks Aiba looks deliciously hot in the new cm)
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine~ They belong to ~~themselves~~ , Johnny, apparently.

  
“How much of this should I use?” Ohno mumbled, holding up the bright plastic cap up to his eyeline as he poured thick blue liquid from the detergent bottle.

“Riida that's enough! Enough! For such a little load...” Aiba brushed up behind him and Ohno jumped a little, lowering the bottle and almost spilled it all over them. Aiba's hands were already taking the bottle from him, and Ohno seceded to the younger man's greater expertise in this area.

He didn't go far, hovering behind and peering over Aiba's shoulder intently as Aiba carefully poured a significant amount back into the bottle.

“Jeez don't you usually do this yourself?” Aiba scolded, but he was laughing, and the teasing lost it's bite.

“I usually take it home...and mom does it. Usually. But her washer is broke.” Ohno stepped back then and let Aiba take over the process, scratching at the back of his head and scrunching up his face a little. “Guess I should know how to do this, huh?”

“You shouldn't rely on your mother to do it!”

Suddenly, Aiba gripped his arm and Ohno was tugged forward. Aiba didn't always know his own strength when yanking around this or that band-member and Ohno had to put a hand out to stop from running right into the washing machine. Aiba just laughed.

“Watch now. You just pour it in, like this-” Aiba lifted an arm and emptied the cup into the washer with a little swirl. Ohno tried and failed not to snicker at the seriousness with which the younger man performed the task. “And then...you hit this button and this button here, and...oh! Close the top, it won't start if you don't, I tried once. Then you just hit the big green start button _here_ and- ! …Oh-chan?”

The washing machine started up with an electric click and a whir. Ohno had glazed over a little, mostly due to the fact that he was still snickering at Aiba.

“Oi! I'm trying to help you, ya know. You could be more...grateful. It's a good thing that you've got super-awesome bandmates like me to teach how to do these things or else- Else- What are you doing?”

Aiba might have sounded more surprised if it weren't for the look on Ohno's face, which pretty much told him Leader had stopped listening to him about eight sentences ago, and also seemed pretty clear as to the exact nature of what Ohno was up to. That was Ohno's sex face, which, Aiba noted absently, was remarkably like Ohno's art face. Then he wasn't noting anything because Ohno was in his bubble, backing him up against-

His bottom hit the front of the washing machine, the faint vibration it gave off drawing an instant giggle and squirm from Aiba, and Ohno's hands were there at his hips within seconds, effectively keeping him from wriggling away.

“Oh _I_ know what you're doing...” Aiba was good at announcing his own perverted thoughts in a completely vague but ultimately extremely suggestive way.

Ohno'd been about to scrape his teeth down the younger man's throat but he ended up face-planted into the curve of Aiba's neck, laughing. It really wasn't his fault he couldn't take Aiba seriously. The laughter, though, pressed him flush against Aiba, who was laughing now too. Or he was, until Ohno regained coordination enough to bite.

Aiba's fingers tangled in the bottom of Ohno's wrinkled t-shirt, and he tugged at the fabric and moaned as one bite turned to many. When Aiba tried to speak next, he sounded shaky and distracted.

“You're being grateful, right? For my valuable teaching-of-doing-laundry lesson? Ri-”

“Aiba-chan, you're talking to much,” Ohno said, in what he hoped was a stern, 'leader-like' tone, something he thought Jun or Sho might say.

Wide-eyed, Aiba licked his lips. It was not his fault that the prospect of sex made him just a little bit hyper. Sometimes it made him babble, but he didn't have to worry about that anymore because lips were suddenly, explosively smashing into his. So Aiba channeled all of his energy into moaning and kissing back, all tongue and urgency.

One long, rather forceful leg curved up over Ohno's ass, jerking their hips together hard. Aiba was surprisingly hot when he was all domestic and adorable like this, but that didn't make him any less aggressive when it came to matters of his prick. The move was all it took for Ohno to let out a deep groan, rubbing the firm rise in his jeans between Aiba's legs.

He wasn't sure when he gripped onto Aiba's thighs, but he lifted the younger man up onto the edge of the washer, making it that much easier to build friction, erratic though it was. It helped to have Aiba wrapped around him like a koala, long-fingered hands sliding through his hair, and tugging at the back of his shirt demandingly.

It was Aiba who broke the kiss, tugging with his teeth at Ohno's bottom lip, both of them heaving a little for air before he pulled back to yank the older man's shirt up and off as quickly as currently possible. It didn't help that it had been so warm lately, and the sweat was already starting to build, clothing sticking and clinging to heating skin, making the de-clothing that much more difficult.

Aiba's shirt came next, and then Aiba felt himself being pushed back as lips descended down his chest, and his head smacked into the little shelf above the washing machine. He barely felt it, a wet, hot mouth sliding down his front, the faint buzz of the swirling washing machine a kind of pleasured torture to the swollen balls trapped in his pants.

“O- _ooh_ -Ohno...the pants? Please? The pants?”

Shuddering when Ohno chuckled breathlessly into the skin just above the hem of his jeans, and then teeth, and a tongue, and Aiba's hips were writhing and there was nothing he could do to stop them. Somehow, Ohno got his fingers to the clasp anyway, jerking open the button just tugging them open the rest of the way. Aiba couldn't help but look down, strands of shorter brown hair somewhat obscuring his vision of Ohno's tongue flickering underneath the elastic of his underwear.

“Aiba-chan, lift...”

Panting, Aiba nodded, a little too quickly and his head spun, catching his weight on his hands and lifting his hips. Sweaty palms slipped a little on the machine's display and there was a beep, another two beeps, and all of a sudden the washing machine starting oscillating a hell of a lot faster.

“Shit-what, I? Do?” Aiba's words were jumbled, which made perfect sense since Ohno had just dragged his jeans and underwear down around his ankles. Of course, Ohno had no idea what Aiba just did, and at the moment he didn't really care what it did to his clothes. He was more concerned with the look of absolute pleasure on Aiba's face when he closed his mouth around the darkened cock laying against the younger man's lightly tanned stomach, and sucked.

Aiba's fingers were instantly threading into Ohno's short hair, gripping tighter when his prick sunk deeper into the older man's mouth. His eyes were rolling back, no matter how badly he wanted to watch, head tipping back and hips pumping upward in light jerks until Aiba decided maybe he better let Oh-chan breathe. Ohno took the afforded break, and all of a sudden Aiba's hips were being yanked off the edge of the washer, and Ohno's lips were on his again, and Aiba whined and sucked at his tongue, his own fingers fumbling down to tug pointedly at Ohno's jeans.

It didn't take very long before Ohno was stepping out of them, leaning in to press his front to Aiba's, and bite at the younger man's ear. Aiba giggled throatily in the way only Aiba could, at once sexy and adorable and Ohno bit a little harder. “Aiba...chan? Turn around?”

And Aiba thought, only Ohno could make a request to fuck sound so timid. With a little growl Aiba launched himself at Ohno, kissing him again and rolling his hips several times before he propelled himself around, making sure his aching cock didn't get crushed against the household appliance he was bending slightly over. His fingers gripped at the back of the machine and Aiba peered a little curious behind his shoulder to see what exactly Ohno was up to.

Good thing he did too.

“Oh-chan! That's...that can't be...are you sure about this?” Not that Aiba wasn't really impatient for the fucking to be happening already but that was... Ohno had leaned sideways, and after a quick pour, had dipped his fingers into a certain little plastic cap.

“It says...it's for sensitive skin?” Ohno's response was muffled into the nape of Aiba's neck, and after several sharp nips to the spot that had Aiba drawing in a tight breath and fluttering his eyes shut, he lost his ability to formulate effective arguments against laundry detergent as lubricant.

“B-but...”

“Shhh.” Ohno hushed, and Aiba shut up when slick, slightly blue fingers nudged at his sensitive entrance. Ohno felt the younger man arch forward against the washer, legs parting a little wider. He watched Aiba let out a small cry when the head of his cock slid against the washer's vibrating surface before he pushed his middle finger in, deep.

Aiba cried out again, and again, and Ohno stretched him quickly, two fingers, then three, curling them until Aiba was bucking back onto them, a flushed cheek pressed to the cool plastic surface. He looked indecent, and Ohno's own needy cock gave a couple of twitches just watching Aiba.

He wasn't exactly liberal with the detergent, on the off-chance it did have some side-effects but Ohno used enough that he didn't have to fight to hard to push the head of his cock into Aiba. It worked, but it was incredibly tight. Inching it in to halfway, and slamming it in the rest of the way, making Aiba cry out exactly the way he wanted to hear, over his own labored grunt. Ohno fucked him hard and steady, fingertips digging into slick hips, pulling Aiba back onto his cock with the same force he thrust into him until it began to become too much. Pulling out, Ohno urged Aiba to turn around again, and Aiba found this the perfect opportunity to throw his arms around the older man's neck and drag him forward. He was already squirming back up onto the machine, a hitching gasp at the steady vibrations, heels catching behind Ohno's thighs and pulling his hips forward.

Ohno got a hand between them, gripping at his cock and rubbing the head against Aiba's entrance and forcing it back in. Here, his thrusting sped, the new angle taking him deep enough to pummel the younger man's prostate, a hand going up to the small rung on the shelf above them, using it to hold himself up when his legs started to go weak on him. Climax was rushing up to swallow him whole but Ohno made sure to fix half-lidded eyes on Aiba, curling a hand tight around the younger man's cock pumping it until he could watch the man he was fucking arch and quake right into orgasm.

Front splattered in Aiba's hot, sticky seed Ohno broke, and fucked him harder. Until his own muscles strained, and tensed, and he filled the younger man's insides with his own heated release.

Aiba was trembling, and the washing machine whirred on beneath him until the sensations grew more maddening. He tried to shift himself, and only succeeded in pushing Ohno's softening length deeper into him. Whining, Aiba gripped at Ohno's shoulders, and tried to pull himself back, and focus on the dazed looking face blinking blissfully back at him. He couldn't help but laugh, burying his face into Ohno's neck.

“Ahhh~ Oh-chan looks sated~”

He blinked again at the lanky man, giggling into his throat, and Ohno managed to pull away, and allow Aiba to slide off the washing machine. Instinctively, they both turned to look at it. They had somehow changed the load from 'light' to 'heavy', an unnecessary waste of power, but appropriate now that the display was all smeared with sweat and the remnants of both of their pretty powerful orgasms. Aiba would need to clean that up before it started to dry.

“So...I made up for using your washing machine?” Ohno questioned hopefully.

Giving another laugh, Aiba caught his fingers again in Ohno's hair, and dragged the older man into somewhat sloppy, giggle-laced kiss. “You can come do laundry anytime.”


End file.
